


My Confession

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a song fic that is sung by Josh Groban. I'm a huge fan of his.





	My Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks again to my beta Ponga. Also thanks to all those who have stuck by me and to all the new ones who read my stuff, thank you.Song part is in BOLD.

* * *

As I sit here watching Justin sketch, I can see how he keeps looking over at me. I catch him a few times and I hold his glance. He smiles at me and I can just see the love in his eyes. I put some music on and take him by the hand and pull him up. I dance with him.

 

**I have been blind, unwilling to see  
The true love you're giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing**

 

I know that he can see it back in my eyes. I swirl him around the floor and then look into his eye and run my hands on his face. He is so beautiful.

**That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.**

Everytime he looks at me with those eyes, that sunshine smile I feel a tug at my heart.

 

**And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.**

Its hard for me to put into words how I feel about him. I remember when he walked away from me with Ethan. How my heart broke. Noone wanted to admit but I was a fucking mess. I never thought I would fall for someone. But hell, Justin broke through all those walls.

**I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me.**

Nothing could change me, Nothing but Justin and his love. I lean in and kiss him and put our foreheads together, looking into his eyes. 

 

**Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face  
I am captured by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.**

I find myself smiling at the thought of his love. My love. Our love.

 

**And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.**

I never had to say the words to him. He always got me. He got my actions and knew where I stood with him. He knows how I feel about him. I continue to slow dance with him, looking into is eyes. Mouthing the words to the song.

 

**You are the air that I breath.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?**

I kiss him and continue to say the words in the song. Hoping he understands that its how I feel.

 

**Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.**

He kisses my hand and I know he is getting what I am saying. I put my mouth next to his and keep saying the words in the song, in my mind, in my soul, in my heart.

**And I feel my heart is  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.**

I kiss his mouth and breath him in. I look into his eyes once more. Yes he gets it. He gets my confession. He knows I love him without saying the words. 

“I love you Justin” I kiss him and he smiles after I break the kiss 

“I love you to Brian.” And once again I get that Sunshine smile.

 

**I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
Hear my confession**

Yes he hears it.Hears every bit of it and I can't be any more happier.


End file.
